Negación
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Sasuke únicamente tenía una simple regla desde que él y Naruto habían iniciado su relación. SasuNaru, one-shot, drabble.


Luego de que empezaran algo así como una relación sentimental, Sasuke se apegó a una sola regla para poder llevar exitosamente su convivencia

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Negación**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, drabble.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

∞ **Dedicatoria: **Pues... a la dobe que más que jode en el mundo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**NeGaCiÓn**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**L**uego de que empezaran algo así como una relación sentimental, Sasuke se apegó a una sola regla para poder llevar exitosamente su convivencia.

Era la Regla del No.

Esta regla era absurdamente sencilla y fácil de seguir, únicamente había que tener un carácter firme y responder siempre: "no" a todo lo que a Naruto y su disparatada cabecita se les ocurriese.

Sasuke no era un desgraciado -no tanto como decían las malas y hasta las buenas lenguas-, es que Naruto era un necio que a veces le hacía peticiones de lo más tontas. Así que no existía más remedio que negarse a todo lo que pidiese, dijera y/o preguntara. Como aquella vez que quiso convencerlo de que se quedara con un gato abandonado que encontró -gato que Sakura se quedó y resultó ser un monstruo destructivo- o cuando quería que los ayudara a preparar una fiesta sorpresa para Hinata -fiesta que terminó cinco segundos después de empezar, cuando la Hyuuga se desmayó de la impresión-, e incluso aquella ocasión que le exigió que compartiese con él el entrenamiento especial que Kakashi iba a darle -y que no resultó ser otra cosa más que una idiotez sobre sus perversiones Icha Icha y la vida-.

Así que hasta el momento, el ultimo de los Uchiha tenía muy bien fundamentadas sus razones para siempre decir que no.

Ya que ciertamente, Naruto parecía tener la particularidad de preguntarle sobre boberías, pero cuando se trataba de temas serios, el rubio no preguntaba ni solicitaba, simplemente hacía las cosas sin decirle, o en el mejor de los casos, le avisaba. Ese tipo de cosas ciertamente eran de carácter más personal y en muchas ocasiones tenían que ver con su particular relación. Entre ellos existía una especie de acuerdo tácito, donde no se necesitaba de palabras para entenderse, mayoritariamente eran las acciones quienes hablaban todo el tiempo en su lugar.

De esa forma había funcionado perfecto hasta el momento, lo que le comprobaba a Sasuke que su método respecto a sus reglas era el adecuado.

Y siguió creyéndolo hasta que un día, justo cuando Sasuke pensaba que podía irse a dormir sin preocupación alguna, la inesperada visita de Naruto a media noche lo tomó casi por sorpresa. El rubio se presentó en su casa luciendo cierta extraña expresión en el rostro que ciertamente le preocupó, aunque fue claro que el Uchiha no lo expresó.

Sin embargo, Sasuke entendió aquella peculiar mueca en el rostro del otro, cuando luego de algunos tartamudeos, bastantes rodeos al tema y tonterías típicas, Naruto terminó preguntándole si deseaba vivir con él, no compartir únicamente la cama de vez en cuando, sino la casa -e incluía ya también la vida, aunque no lo hubiese mencionado-.

Sasuke lo meditó durante unos momentos, teniendo en cuenta que siempre que había negado las peticiones del Uzumaki, las cosas habían salido bien para él.

- Sí -dijo finalmente pese a todo- ¿Qué perdemos por intentarlo, dobe?

Y entonces, la Regla del No de Sasuke, quedó oficialmente olvidada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bien, pues esto es un... quizás un intento de drabble. No es muy bueno, lo sé, pero espero que la persona para la que va dirigido lo entienda ¿Te quedó claro el asunto o debo de ser más clara yo? En fin, creo que eso es todo, tengo que irme a esconder como una colegiada o algo así.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..." ——°¤:.


End file.
